


Quiet

by sabiitoe



Series: Saio lady fics LOL [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Fem! Shuichi, Genderbend, danganronpa - Freeform, fem! Kokichi, girls, uhh I genderbent them for reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabiitoe/pseuds/sabiitoe
Summary: Kokichi is acting a bit off today.Shuichi notices.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Saio lady fics LOL [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755490
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Fem! Shuichi and Fem! Kokichi because I like girls and I need characters to project onto lol. Made this awhile back and posted it on wattpad, but I’m posting it here so I can have it forever. Basically just a soft fic I made while I dissociated. Inspo for this was “come out and play” so that’s an explanation for the title. FIRST FIC EVER please don’t bully me 🥺🥺 sorry about any typos lol

But I love it when you’re awfully quiet

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Said Kokichi defensively. Shuichi jumped a little. She didn’t realize that she had been staring at her, she just kind of spaced out.

“Oh,, uhh,, I-“ Shuichi started  
“Aww!! Are you madly in love with me or something?? I’m just too cute aren’t I?” Kokichi teased. Shuichi’s face turned pink.  
“N-no! What? I just,,, spaced out a little bit,, ah I’m sorry,,” 

Kokichi giggled and stood up from the dining table. “I don’t mind if Saihara-Chan stares at me, yknow, cause I totally feel the same about you.” She said in a more serious tone while walking confidently towards the long haired girl. Shuichi’s face got a bit more pink. She also stood up, and started to back away. Kokichi kept moving towards her though, until Shuichi’s back hit a wall.

Shuichi jumped in surprise and turned to face the wall. 

Uh oh.

She turned back to face the smaller girl, and put her hands up to keep space between them. “What do you want, Ouma-Kun?” 

Kokichi pauses and put her hand up to her lips playfully, cracking a soft smile and humming. “Hmm,,, let me think,,,” she swayed for a minute before she let out a small laugh and met Shuichi’s eyes. “I know what I want!! I want Saihara-Chan to play a game with me!” She put both her hands behind her back and stood on her tip toes to try and make up for the height difference.  
Shuichi thought about this for a second. Did she really have a choice? Ouma-san would probably bug me until I played with her,,  
She let out a sigh and locked eyes with her again

Did she always have such vibrant eyes?

She spaced out again, until Kokichi brought her back to reality.  
“Hey hey! You aren’t clocking out on me, are you? That’s so rude!” She started tearing up.  
Shuichi always knew that her crying was staged, but it always managed to make her feel a certain way.  
“Oh! I’m sorry Ouma-san,, I didn’t mean to space out like that.”  
“So, will you play with me??”

Shuichi let out a sigh

“Yeah, okay. What are we playing?”

Kokichi bounced contently. “Okay!! That’s what I’m talking about!” She turned and moved back to her seat, sifting through a shirt pocket Shuichi didn’t have any idea existed.  
Shuichi followed behind her slowly Incase she played any tricks, and sat down next to her.  
“You didn’t answer my question,,” she said awkwardly, still curious about what secretly sadistic game they might play.  
“Ooh! I’m sorry Saihara-chan! I completely forgot about your question. We’re playing a card game! Winner gets free rights to kill the loser!” Said Kokichi with extreme enthusiasm.  
Shuichi got a bit nervous “that’s a lie right? There’s no way we’re playing that.”  
Kokichi giggled and smiled brightly at her.  
“Oops! Yeah you got me, it’s just a normal card game today. Even supreme leaders of evil want a calming card game every now and again.” Shuichi was a bit shocked if she was being honest. She thought it would’ve been a lot more radical than this, especially since the last game they played was life or death.  
She was a bit relieved though and smiled back. “Okay. Do you need me to help you shuffle the deck?” She asked. Kokichi passed her the cards. No radical commentary? That was a bit of a pleasant surprise. As she shuffled the deck, she thought about this in more detail.

She’s been a bit more subdued today, I’ve noticed. She didn’t pick on Kiibo nearly as much as usual, and only mocked Miu once. Is she feeling alright? Or is she just feeling a bit more nice today?  
Her long, pale fingers mixed and shuffled the cards together, arranging them in no certain order. Shuichi looked up, lost in thought previously, and was greeted with a lovely surprise.  
Kokichi‘s head was placed on the table, her arms acting as a pillow to cushion her head against the wood. Her beautiful purpled eyes were hidden away under her thin eyelids, her angelic eyelashes looked feather light against her porcelain skin. Her cheeks were dusted a bit pinker than usually. Her thin, short hair she always put in pigtails was sprawled out messily across the table, flowing over arms and face. Her lips were parted ever so slightly, a hint of drool threatening to escape.  
Shuichi has no clue how she fell asleep so fast. She wasn’t shuffling for long, was she? If she was, Kokichi definitely would’ve complained or commented on it. She neatly pressed the cards together and placed them gently on the table.  
She looked over to Kokichi again, soaking up all of her features. She didn’t ever imagine she would’ve caught Kokichi in this sort of position, considering she always shrouded herself in lies.  
Falling asleep next to her made her vulnerable, yet here she was. Shuichi felt sort of lucky. She must’ve been too caught up in looking at her, because without even thinking, she brushed the hair in-front of her face away and tucked it behind her ear to get a better look at her face.  
Kokichi startled a bit, and her nose scrunched up. Cute, Shuichi thought for a second before pushing it away. When did she start feeling this way about her? Kokichi was mean and a liar, putting everyone on their heads and acting like it was nothing. She shouldn’t feel this way about a person everyone said was terrible, right?  
Kokichi’s eyes fluttered open, and she looked up to meet Shuichi’s. Shuichi immediately turned red. She still managed to give her a soft smile. How could she not? She looked really cute. Kokichi’s cheeks turned a bright shade of pink, and she smiled back. Woah??? What??? Thought Shuichi. Something must be up.  
“You feeling okay? You fell asleep.” Shuichi asked in a quiet voice as to not break her blanket of sleep.  
Kokichi wiped a bit of drool off her chin and settled back down “mmwhat? I get tired too you know. All that evil scheming can make a girl tired.” It all came out in a bit of a mumble, but Shuichi understood most of it. She moved her hand away from her head to put the cards back, when Kokichi grabbed it.  
“Stay, your hand is warm,,”  
Shuichi looked at her in surprise. “Ah,, okay.” She said awkwardly, and put the cards back with one hand, which was admittedly harder, but it was worth it. When she was done, she focused her attention back on Kokichi. She really was super cute. She could probably gush about her for hours. Everything about her was admittedly amazing. Seeing her face in action was a bit overwhelming, all her emotions switching and displaying lies on her face constantly was difficult to read and gave her a headache.  
When she was like this though, it was easy to tell what was the truth and what wasn’t. It all felt so honest. Isn’t this a bit out of character for her to be like this all of a sudden? Her brain rambling continued until she was brought back to Earth a third time that day.  
“Hey! You’re doing it again. Do I have to yell at you every time I want you to pay attention to me?” Kokichi said in a louder tone than before.  
She met her eyes and chuckled. “I’m sorry. Habit,, I guess.” It was a bit of a habit, that part was not a lie. Rambling to herself was just something she did often.  
“Hey hey,, you weren’t thinking about me were you?” Kokichi said, knowing full well that that was exactly what she was doing.  
“Ah,, a little” she complied.  
Kokichi just giggled, and Shuichi started to play with her hair that was bundled up into pigtails. 

She had to admit, she might be a bit fond of this girl. Or at least, when she isn’t trying to mess with my head.


End file.
